My Favourite Mistake
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has a twisted, unhealthy adoration for her Master, the Dark Lord. Perhaps it isn't one-sided, however. Not all of the Dark Lord's mistakes are bad ones...Voldemort/Bellatrix drabble series. R&R!
1. Drabble One: My Favourite Mistake

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything affiliated with. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I am not profiting from my writing and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: So I wrote this as a drabble-challenge for a quiz thing that I posted on my profile, but I ended up actually liking it, lol. So, I figured I would post for the rest of you to read! Definitely not my usual and it's a bit odd. No flaming, but some reviews would be nice!

**WARNING**: Implied Voldemort/Bellatrix. HAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, strange.

* * *

**My Favourite Mistake**

Long, flowing hair…Dark, half-lidded eyes…Soft, smooth skin…Bellatrix Lestrange was not the sanest women in the Wizarding world, but she was also not the least attractive as well. Some would even say she possessed a certain dark beauty, and they would be right. Though her great good looks had been stained by years of Azkaban, she was still just as stunning to the one person who mattered; Lord Voldemort.

Since before Bella's initial arrest, old Tom Riddle had had a thing for the demented witch. She was his most loyal, most obedient follower in more ways than one. No matter what her precious Dark Lord asked of her, Bella was always up for gaining even more of Voldemort's trust. She had no limits, and that's what made her even more appealing.

"Yes, my Lord?" Bellatrix said as she knelt in front of her Master, her Lord. It had been a full week since she had been allowed to step foot near the Dark Lord, and she was quivering with excitement for whatever he had in store for her. Call her a masochist, but she even enjoyed being tortured by him; as long as he was the caster of the spell, Bella could handle it all.

Voldemort stood from his comfortable arm chair and loomed above his lovely Death Eater. He loved looking down at her, cowering at his feet like some pathetic slave. It made his blood boil and his heart rate quicken. "I hear that you have been pulling off raids with Malfoy in Bristol…I am pleased. Thirteen more disgusting Mud-bloods are gone from our world. Very good girl, Bella…" he hissed as he reached down and ran a long-fingered hand through her thick, black curls.

Bellatrix nearly let out a whimper as she felt her Master's hand sliding through her hair. She broke out into goose-bumps and tried to stop herself from trembling so much. Oh no, she was not afraid…she was excited. "Thank you, my Lord. I live only to please you," she whispered, wanting very much to look up and see his expression, but didn't dare until she was allowed.

Voldemort let out a cold, high pitched laugh that sounded more like a hiss. "I know, that is why I have called you here tonight…To please me. Look at me, Bella…"

Bellatrix slowly lifted her head, her dark eyes meeting piercing red ones. A shiver ran down her spine as she ached to be closer to her Master. She waited for him to say or do something, not wanting to displease him by acting on her own.

"You know you're my favourite, right? So loyal, so obedient…So beautiful. Do you love me, Bella?" Voldemort asked as he traced her jaw line with a slender, chalk white finger. This was his favourite part; manipulating her with compliments and flattery. It was always more fun to watch them fall after putting them on high pedestals.

Bella trembled even more violently as she stared into the Dark Lord's eyes. She nodded slowly and leaned closer to her Master's hand as he touched her jaw and cheek. "I do love you, my Lord. You and only you…"

Voldemort stooped and helped lift Bella to her feet, leaving a spider-like hand splayed on her smooth arm. He smirked at her as he felt how very worked up she was from all her trembling. "I see Rodolphus is not a very good husband, then."

Bellatrix smirked back as she pressed herself against the Dark Lord's chest, wanting to feel his warmth. "I'm not a very good wife, so we're even." Bella seized her momentary spur of bravery and leaned even closer to her Master, pressing her soft, full lips to his. "Love me…" she whispered against his lips.

Voldemort let himself be kissed for a few seconds before pulling away at Bella's whispered plea. He snarled before pushing Bella away so roughly that she stumbled and fell to the floor. She looked scandalized and hurt by his actions; perfect. "You're my favourite mistake, Bella…But I love no one."

Bellatrix hung her head, avoiding her Master's gaze as he walked away, his robes billowing dramatically behind him as he exited the room. What Voldemort didn't see, however, was Bellatrix's smirk of satisfaction. She had gotten what she wanted from her Master. She may be a mistake, but at least she was his _favourite_.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me on how many different levels you believe this to be utterly wrong! LMAO, Ciao!


	2. Drabble Two: Halloween

**A/N: **So I decided to make this a sort of drabble series that I could post my Voldy/Bella drabbles in whenever I actually write them. It's not really a story, per se, and it won't be updates regularly, just when I finish a drabble. Enjoy and review anyways!

**WARNING:** Smut, _HET_ smut! (cringes a little) Be nice, it's my first time with full-on het smut!

* * *

**Drabble Two:  
Halloween**

The dull burn, that ache that stings until you can't bear it anymore – the feeling that Bellatrix couldn't get enough of; the call of the Dark Mark.

She always let the call linger for a few seconds so she could feel the burn of her Master calling upon her, but didn't dare hesitate too long just in case the Dark Lord was not in a good mood. No matter where she was or what she was doing, she'd be at this side instantly, bowing at his knee and showering her Master with flattery of enormous proportions, though she knew it would get her nowhere.

Bella had grown up in a family that was based all around Pure-blood supremacy. Her parents encouraged her when she joined the Dark Lord's ranks, and she lapped up the attention and affection she received for it. The moment she met Tom Riddle, she knew she'd never love a man as much as she did him, not even her husband.

Tom Riddle was confident, strong, and most importantly, powerful. He radiated a sense of power that sent electric shocks through Bella's very veins, tickling her senses and driving her wild.

When she became one of his closest inner-circle followers was when the fun began. She remembered vividly one of her favourite nights, and cherished the memory from then on, though it wasn't her best memory.

Halloween night, a year before the Dark Lord's downfall from the backfired killing curse, Bella was summoned to her Master's side yet again…

"My Lord, it is a glorious night for terror…" Bella purred as she kneeled at the feet of the tall, handsome wizard she had followed for five long years already.

Voldemort smirked down at the woman kneeling before him, watching the candlelight glisten off her dark curls. Though you'd never hear him admit it to anyone, he was quite enamored with this lovely, loyal mistress who followed him so closely. Bella was his favourite play-thing, his most prized toy, and how he _loved_ to play. "Stand, my dear Bella. Tonight is not one for terror at all…Tonight is for _pleasure_." He whispered as the lithe woman stood and looked up into his haunted eyes that once held great good looks, but had been dulled by the evil he now possessed.

Bella's knees shook with excitement as she stared up at her Master adoringly, craving his closeness and needing his warmth. "My Lord…M-may – may I kiss you?" she asked in a light whisper, trying hard not to show how desperate and needy she was for him.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he studied the woman's expression carefully. She was excited, oh yes, but also very desperate for his affection. He would make her crave him, want him, _need_ him – then he would reward her if she did exactly as he asked her. Lord Voldemort always rewarded his Death Eaters for a job well done, but some rewards were reserved for his favourites.

"You may, Bella, but not yet. First, I want you unclothed, but you cannot rush yourself. Slowly, or I'll deny you what you want most; my touch," Voldemort said as he reached out a hand and brushed her cheek lightly, smirking as her eyes slid closed and she leaned into his touch.

Bella lingered against his hand for a moment before taking a step back, unfastening her cloak and letting it drop to the floor. She was wearing a long, black dress that hugged her curves and displayed her well endowed breast quite tastefully. "The zipper, my Lord…I cannot reach it myself," she said as she turned her back to display the long zipper down the back of her dress to her Master.

Voldemort moved forward and reached out to slowly ease the zipper down, letting his finger drag along the fabric all the way down her back, stopping right above her bottom. She had not earned that yet. "It is unzipped far enough. Off with it."

Bella did as she was told, sliding her arms out of the sleeves and letting in drop gracefully to the ground in a velvety pool around her feet. She was not wearing a bra because the dress was support enough, but she had enough decency to slip on some very lacy panties that just barely covered the front, and exposed her backside quite nicely. As her back was still to her Master, he got a full display of her naked backside. She quivered as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Such useless undergarments, Bella…It'd be better to leave them off completely, yes?" Voldemort whispered in a silky voice as he lightly fingered the lace band on the top of the skimpy panties. He smirked as she trembled at his touch.

Bella tried to gather herself and not fall to the ground as her knees felt weak at his touch. She knew if she was patient and did everything she was told, she'd get what she wanted eventually. "Yes, my Lord…You'll never see the likes of them again," she whispered in a shaky voice as she began to slide the lace and silk panties down her thighs and let them drop to her ankles, where she gracefully kicked them off to the side.

Voldemort grabbed her gently by the shoulders and spun her around to face him, using his wand to send her clothing off to the side of the room. He studied Bella's beautiful naked body for a few moments before using his index finger to trace her pouting bottom lip. He could feel her slipping self control as she willed herself not to reach her tongue out and taste his finger. He let his fingers trail from her lips, down the curve of her jaw, and paused to caress the smooth skin of her pale neck. His hand moved further down and slid down the valley between her supple breasts, feeling her pulse pounding through her rib-cage. He paused at one hard, pink nipple, pinching and soothing, then moving on to the other and repeating the actions. He felt his own pulse quicken as he heard the quick gasps and strangled moans that she was trying so hard to fight off and hide. She had controlled herself so well so far; time for her first reward.

"You may kiss me now, Bella," he whispered into her ear as he continued to fondle and tease her nipples with both hands, now.

Bella was having extreme difficulty standing at the moment, and nearly fell over from relief as she received permission to kiss her Master. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her soft lips to his, wanting to wrap her arms around him but not daring to without permission. She let her tongue glide across his bottom lip as a plea for entry, and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth as he granted her access. He tasted like fine wine, and sweet nectar. She felt herself go weak in the knees once more as he began to kiss her back, sliding his tongue against hers and deepening the kiss as he pulled her forward, closer to him. She would have surely fallen to her knees if not for his arms wrapping securely around her waist, holding her up and close to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, run her hands through his dark hair, feel his taught muscles underneath his robes, and it was driving her mad.

"You may touch me, Bella…" he whispered finally, finding himself unable to hold off any longer. Even someone with as much self control as himself had a breaking point, and he had finally reached his.

Bella almost cried with relief as she wrapped one arm around him and ran her other hand through his dark, smooth hair. She continued to kiss her Master, pressing herself as close to him as she could and feeling his arousal press into her nether regions.

Voldemort pulled away from the kiss, yanking Bella's head back by the hair roughly, but not too painfully. He started to kiss and suck on her neck, running his tongue all over the smooth skin as she moaned and squirmed against him.

"Please, my Lord…Take me…" Bella whimpered as she reached down and pressed her palm to the bulge in her Master's robes. She wasn't usually this forward or brave, but she could tell he was just as hot as she was and probably wouldn't mind being handled a bit.

If Voldemort hadn't been so worked up by then, he probably would have pushed Bella away and punished her, but he was too far gone to care about obedience now. All he wanted was her, and that's what he would have.

In one swift movement, Bella was pushed up against the wall, breathing heavily as Voldemort waved his wand and magically unclothed himself. He was still fairly young, and his body was muscular and lean. Bella would argue that he was the most beautiful monster she'd ever seen.

Bella crashed her lips against his, pulling him so close that she could hardly tell where she ended and he began. His skin was smooth and warm, almost fitting together with Bella like a puzzle piece. She could feel his hard length pressed into her thigh and she longed to feel it inside her.

Voldemort reached a hand down and twirled a little length of short, neatly groomed pubic hair around his finger. Bella pushed her hips forward to try to coax him lower. Since he was in such a good mood, he decided to reward her with a bit of teasing. He let a single finger trace the moist and hot skin around her sex, dipping a finger in and smirking at her strangled moan.

"Patience, Bella, and you shall be rewarded…" Voldemort whispered into his ear, letting his tongue tickle her earlobe before pulling away.

Bella trembled at the warm breath and wet tongue against her ear, trying to press herself closer to Voldemort's hand. "Yes, Master…" She knew sex with the Dark Lord was long and torturous, but also amazingly wonderful and worth every last minute of teasing.

Voldemort had finally had enough of the teasing himself and lifted Bella by the hips, pushing himself into her warm cavern and groaning pleasurably. He rocked his hips after he was as far in as he could go, soliciting a breathy moan from the beautiful woman.

Bella's entire body trembled as she was impaled on her Master's full length, pushing her hips down to meet his thrusts. Her back arched as her clit was continually stimulated by their extremely close contact, making her writhe as she bit into her plump lower lip. "Yes, oh _fuck_! Harder," she hissed, trying to gain a bit more control of the situation by pushing herself forcefully down.

Any other time, Bella's demands would have gotten her a _Cruciatus_ or two, but Voldemort was too far gone to care about her insolence. He sped up his thrusts, pounding Bella into the wall as his fingers bruised her milky hips. He could feel the flame of orgasm filling his stomach and tugging at his balls, making him thrust harder and faster.

Bella was continually moaning as she was fucked into the hard, cold wall behind her, not caring how rough her Master was being. She let out a high pitched squeal of euphoria as her toes curled in orgasm, her sex contracting around her Master's cock.

Voldemort thrust two more times before the tight pressure of Bella's orgasm pushed him over the edge, his seed spilling into the warmth around his throbbing member. He let out a satisfied grunt as he leaned heavily against the dark haired woman, his strength slowing regaining as he pulled his softened cock out of his loyal Death Eater. He moved away, letting Bella slide down the stone wall in a pleasured heap.

"You're dismissed, Bella. Make it quick, I have things to do."

Bellatrix caught her breath and pulled herself up, gathering her discarded clothes from the other side of the room and slipping them on. She walked over to her Master, who was standing with his hand resting on the back off his armchair, still fully nude. She moved around and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head and she kissed his cheek instead. Bella frowned, but didn't let her Master see it as she moved towards the door. "Goodbye, my Lord…"

Voldemort didn't turn around or even indicate that he had heard Bellatrix, his body warm and sweaty, shining in the candlelight.

Bellatrix turned on the spot, Apparating to her Mansion, which felt cold and empty compared to the clutches of her Master's arms. She slid down the wall of her bedroom, tears cascading down her cheeks as she wept. "I love you…" she whispered, wishing more than ever that she could have said it to her Master and heard it whispered in return.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review to help build my confidence as a writer! Thanks for reading!


End file.
